Arcadia Bay
Arcadia Bay é uma pitoresca cidade litorânea de Oregon, Estados Unidos que originalmente aparece em Life is Strange. Ela reaparece em Life is Strange: Before the Storm, o prequel do primeiro jogo, e na nova franquia Life is Strange 2. Era originalmente habitada por nativos americanos, como mencionado pela Srta. Grant. De acordo com ela, quando os colonos chegaram, eles viveram em paz com os índios que ali estavam. A principal fonte de comércio de Arcadia Bay era pescaria, mas foi prejudicada devido a seca causada pelos empreendimentos da família Prescott. Life is Strange Em Life is Strange a cidade está vivenciando chuvas estranhas e outros fenômenos que estão de alguma forma ligados à habilidade de controlar o tempo de Max Caulfield. Uma nevasca encerra o Episódio 1: Chrysalis, um eclipse encerra o Episódio 2: Out of Time enquanto várias mortes de animais são vistas ao longo do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory, e duas luas aparecem no final do Episódio 4: Dark Room. No Episódio 5: Polarized, o destino de Arcadia Bay é posto nas mãos do jogador e a cidade pode ser destruída pelo tornado das visões da Max. Life is Strange 2 A cidade reaparece no Episódio 1 de Life is Strange 2. Se Chloe foi sacrificada no Episódio 5 do primeiro jogo, a cidade será iluminada com luzes e o farol estará girando sua luz. Se Arcadia Bay foi sacrificada, a cidade irá aparecer abandonada e o farol parecendo destruindo pela metade devido a tempestade. Quando Sean sai, uma placa onde descreve Arcadia Bay será pintada com "A todas as almas perdidas na tempestade de Arcadia Bay 11 de outubro de 2013. O tempo não se esquecerá de vocês" Se Chloe foi sacrificada, a placa será normal e descrevendo a cidade. Locais mapalife1.png|Mapa de Arcadia Bay em Life is Strange mapalifebts.png|Mapa de Arcadia Bay em Before the Storm Moradores Conhecidos * Max Caulfield - Cresceu em Arcadia Bay, se mudou em 2008 com seus pais quando tinha 13 anos e voltou cinco anos depois, após ser aceita na Academia Blackwell. Atualmente, ela mora no Dormitório Prescott; * Chloe Price - Cresceu e mora em Arcadia Bay desde 2008 e talvez até antes, provavelmente desde o seu nascimento. Ela mora na Casa dos Madsen; * Joyce Price - Moradora de longa data, criou Chloe com o William desde 2008 em Arcadia, provavelmente desde a infância da Chloe. Ela mora na Casa dos Madsen; * William Price - Morou junto com a Joyce na casa dos Price em Arcadia Bay pelo menos desde 2008, provavelmente desde a infância da Chloe, até o seu trágico acidente. Ele está enterrado no Cemitério de Arcadia Bay; * David Madsen - Mora junto com a Joyce Price na casa dos Madsen em Arcadia Bay desde que se casaram em 2008 e provavelmente há mais tempo; * Rachel Amber - Morou em Arcadia Bay durante "Before the Storm", e seu corpo em decomposição é encontrado no lixão da cidade em "Life is Strange". * Frank Bowers - Mora em um trailer com o qual se locomove por Arcadia Bay; * Mendiga - De acordo com suas palavras, ela mora em Arcadia Bay há muito tempo e viu a cidade passar por diversas mudanças. Durante os eventos do jogo, ela é vista sentada num pedaço de papelão atrás do Restaurante Two Whales; também é vista na secretária do hospital em Before the Storm ''quando Chloe vai visitar Rachel Amber. * Alunos da Academia Blackwell morando no Dormitório Prescott; ** Warren Graham ** Nathan Prescott ** Victoria Chase ** Kate Marsh ** Stella Hill ** Dana Ward ** Juliet Watson ** Brooke Scott ** Taylor Christensen ** Trevor ** Evan Harris ** Daniel DaCosta ** Zachary Riggins ** Hayden Jones ** Logan Robertson ** Drew North (Before the Storm) ** Eliot Hampden (Before the Storm) ** Mikey North (Before the Storm) ** Steph Gingrich (Before the Storm) ** Samantha Myers (Before the Storm) * Família Prescott - A família mais antiga e rica de Arcadia Bay; * Sean Prescott (presumido) - Provavelmente mora na Propriedade dos Prescott; * James Amber (Before the Storm) * Rose Amber (Before the Storm) * Pompidou - Cachorro do Frank que pode ser atropelado por um caminhão ou levar um tiro; * Coelha Alice - A coelha da Kate que vive no quarto da mesma no Dormitório Prescott. Antigos Moradores *Ryan Caulfield *Vanessa Caulfield Animais Selvagens Arcadia Bay possui uma grande e diversa gama de animais selvagens. Variam de diferentes espécies de pássaros até a corça que você vê ao longo dos episódios do jogo. Porém, não se sabe muito sobre os diferentes tipos de espécies animais em Arcadia Bay. Simbolismo thumb|Adesivo visível no diário da Max. Significa "Até na Arcádia eu estou" em latim. O nome "Arcadia" foi escolhido de forma intencional pelo simbolismo que carrega. Arcádia é um lugar imaginário apresentado na mitologia grega, repleto de flores, frutas e florestas. Em uma entrevista, o escritor Christian Divine explicou que "nome parecia pacífico e místico, e a palavra 'Arcadia' tem todas as conotações com que seria legal de brincar e é um bom contraste com todos os mistérios que estão acontecendo na cidade. nome tem todas as diferentes representações e metáforas com que você pode se basear e também trabalhar."Entrevista com Christian Divine (em inglês) ''"Até na Arcádia eu estou." Inspirações Os desenvolvedores conduziram uma pesquisa para a construção da cidade visitando o Noroeste Pacífico — em especial a área de Tillamook Bay — com o propósito de trazer um cenário nostálgico e outonal ao jogo. A equipe de desenvolvimento visitou a região, tirou fotos, leu jornais locais e usou o Google Street View para se certificar que o ambiente fosse retratado de forma precisa.Edouard Caplain fala sobre a arte por trás de Life is Strange (em inglês) (9 de fevereiro de 2016) *Nas fases iniciais de desenvolvimento, a referência principal para a cidade de Arcadia Bay era Astoria, uma cidade localizada na encosta de Oregon, mas a cidade era muito grande para o cenário que eles planejavam fazer. Eles eventualmente encontraram a cidade de Garibaldi, que era bem menor e correspondeu com o que eles estavam procurando, tendo sua rua principal atravessando a costa. *O visual do mapa de Arcadia Bay foi inspirado diretamente no de Garibaldi, OR, como fica evidente a partir deste mapa disponível no site "Visit Garibaldi". Vários lugares foram, ou baseados completamente em seus homólogos em Garibaldi como mostrado pelo mapa, incluindo suas localizações, ou inspirados neles. **Porto **Ferrovia **Praia **Celeiro ("Antiga Serraria") **Serraria - Antiga Serraria **Avenida Garibaldi - Avenida Arcadia Bay **Avenida Birch - Avenida Cedar **Monumento no Museu de Garibaldi - Estátua do Serviço de Investimentos **Escola Primária de Garibaldi - Academia Blackwell mapalife1.png|Mapa de Arcadia Bay em Life is Strange. Mapa_de_Garibaldi.jpg|Mapa de Garibaldi do site "Visit Garibaldi". *Arcadia Bay foi construída com inspirações de vários cidades de Oregon. Dentre elas, provavelmente estão Bay City, OR, Newport, OR e Lincoln City, OR na parte da costa. No episódio "Chrysalis", Warren Graham comenta que o drive-in de Newberg fica a 96 quilômetros da Blackwell, a exata distância de Lincoln City. *Várias características são provavelmente baseadas na área de Tillamook Bay. Os trilhos, a torre de água e o porto podem ser encontrados em Garibaldi, OR, enquanto a serraria e também algumas placas podem ser encontradas em Tillamook, OR. O visual do farol pode ter sido baseado no farol Heceta Head Lighthouse ou no Yaquina Head Lighthouse (ambos em Newport, OR). *Há algumas ruas de Arcadia Bay com homólogos reais localizados no Condado de Tillamook. Dentre as ruas estão a Avenida Cedar, onde a Chloe mora, e a Rua Franklin, onde ela recebeu uma multa de estacionamento. **A Avenida Cedar está em Garibaldi, OR, uma cidade localizada no sul de Tillamook. *A lista com 146 coordenadas encontrada no armário do David no Episódio 4 são na verdade as coordenadas da Baía de Tillamook, mas elas aparecem correspondentes à própria água do local para evitar que as coordenadas correspondessem com locações reais. Esta é mais uma prova de que Arcadia Bay pode ter sido baseada na Baía de Tillamook e as áreas em torno dela. Coordenadas_do_David.jpg|Posição da fictícia cidade de Arcadia Bay com base em uma das coordenadas encontradas nos arquivos do David dentro do jogo. (Captura de tela do Google Maps) MapaArcadiaBay_LaptopChloe.png|Mapa visto no computador da Chloe quando ela localiza a Sala Escura *Também é possível que Arcadia Bay esteja representando a cidade de Bayocean, OR, que foi destruída ao longo de 40 anos por erosão causada pelo homem, e existia onde hoje há água, o que seria outra possível explicação para as coordenadas dos arquivos de David serem correspondentes à área marítima no mapa. * thumb|220x220px Em um cartão postal mandado para Chloe, na parte do endereço, Rachel escreveu que o CEP de Arcadia Bay é 97141 (que é o CEP real de Tillamook, OR). Outro cartão postal mandado por alguém chamado Amaury possui o mesmo CEP. Porém, na fatura do conserto do carro, o endereço da loja de Arcadia Bay apresenta um CEP diferente: 97603. Este também é um CEP real pertencente à cidade de Klamath Falls, OR. E no quarto de Drew North, códigos de área escritos em um post-it mostram o CEP de Arcadia Bay como 97103, o CEP real de Astoria, OR. *Outro cartão postal encontrado no quarto da Chloe parece ter sido mandado de Tillamook Head, OR. Enquanto a Baía de Tillamook serve como uma das principais inspirações de Arcadia Bay, Tillamook Head é uma atração turística de Oregon, ótima para se fazer escaladas. O lugar ficou famoso quando, em 1806, o capitão William Clark e 12 membros da unidade Corps of Discovery escalaram o promontório e lá encontraram uma baleia encalhada.História do Tillamook Head (em inglês) Curiosidades *A cidade originalmente se chamava "Aurora Creek" antes de Christian Divine sugerir o nome "Arcadia Bay" porque "parecia mais pacífico e místico, e a palavra 'Arcadia' tem todas as conotações com que seria legal de brincar e é um bom contraste com todos os mistérios que estão acontecendo na cidade. nome tem todas as diferentes representações e metáforas com que você pode se basear e também trabalhar." **Nos arquivos do jogo da primeira cena (a visão no penhasco), os arquivos de texto do mapa de Arcadia Bay chamam-se "Aurora Creek Map", uma sobra de seu nome inicial. **O nome do arquivo do grande quadro de Arcadia Bay que está pendurado no corredor do segundo andar da casa de Chloe é "TX_Post_AuroraCreek_D". **Aurora Creek é o nome de um rio localizado na costa do Noroeste Pacífico, perto de lugares que inspiraram diretamente Arcadia Bay, como a área da Baía de Tillamook onde Garibaldi está localizada, e outras cidades mencionadas no jogo, como Portland e Seattle. **"Aurora" é a palavra em latim para amanhecer e o nome da deusa do amanhecer na mitologia romana. Na mitologia romana, Aurora renova-se todas as manhãs e voa pelos céus anunciando a chegada do sol. *Quando Max viaja no tempo de volta para 2008, um mapa do estado de Oregon decorado com ilustrações de atrações turísticas do Condado de Tillamook está pendurado na parede da cozinha.O nome do arquivo no jogo sugere que o quadro pertença a William. A maioria destas imagens foram identificadas como representações de atrações reais de Tillamook, como: **O bloco laranja - representando o queijo feito na famosa Fábrica de Queijos de Tillamook. **O pássaro - representando o ditado que diz que o Condado de Tillamook é um paraíso de pássaros. **1959 com um escudo emblemático histórico - 1959 é uma data importante para o Condado de Tillamook; foi neste ano que a comunidade se juntou mais uma vez para construir uma réplica da embarcação Morning Star, que foi construída em meados do século XIX para exportar laticínios e frutos do mar de Tillamook. A embarcação foi uma virada no comércio de Tillamook. **Farol - há 11 faróis que percorrem a costa de Oregon, dois deles localizados no Condado de Tillamook: em Tillamook Rock e Cape Meares. **Nativo americano - Tillamook é uma palavra em chinook que possivelmente significa "terra de muitas águas" ou "Povo de Nehalem." *Os habitantes de Arcadia Bay se chamam "Arcadian Bayers" (em tradução aproximada, "arcadia-bayenses").É assim que o locutor Stan Stanwick se refere a seus ouvintes na rádio STYR no quarto de Chloe em Before the Storm. *O atual prefeito de Arcadia Bay é presumivelmente o Prefeito Cochran.Seu nome é mencionado no panfleto de "25° Bazar Anual de Feliz Dia das Bruxas" localizado logo ao entrar no Restaurante Two Whales. Galeria Life is Strange Locais mapaarcadiapelofarol.png|Mapa de Arcadia Bay vista pelo farol mapaladoladoarcadia.jpg|Comparação entre o mapa de Arcadia Bay e o de Garibaldi, Tillamook Bay desenhodofarol.png|Desenho do farol feito pela Chloe mapadeoregon2008.png|Informações Turísticas de Tillamook (2008) Agate_Beach.jpg|Praia de Agate Yaquina_Head_Lighthouse-20-1-.jpg|Farol Yaquina Head Imagens do Menu Inicial menutela1.jpg|"Chrysalis" menutela2.jpg|"Out of Time" menutela3.jpg|"Chaos Theory" menutela4.jpg|"Dark Room" menutela5.jpg|"Polarized" Logos Iniciais (Artes Conceituais) Logoarcadiabay.jpg|Logos de Arcadia Bay Life is Strange 2 Sacrificar Arcadia Bay ArcadiaBayArruinada LIS2.jpg|A cidade em ruínas. ArcadiaBayArruianda Lis2 2.jpg|A cidade em ruínas em outro ponto de vista. PlacaArcadiaBayLIS2 Condolencias.jpg|Tradução:"A todas as almas perdidas na tempestade de Arcadia Bay em 11 de outubro de 2013. O tempo não se esquecerá de vocês" Sacrificar Chloe VisaodeArcadiaBay normal.jpg|Cidade iluminada. PlacaArcadiaBayLIS2 normal.jpg|Placa com informações de Arcadia Bay. Referências de:Arcadia Bay en:Arcadia Bay es:Arcadia Bay fr:Arcadia Bay pl:Arcadia Bay ru:Аркадия Бэй Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Locais (Prequel) Categoria:Universo Categoria:Universo (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Universo (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Universo (Segunda Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange 2 Categoria:Locais (Segunda Temporada)